Blue Eyed Kitten
by person6
Summary: Weiss and Schwartz are not longer enemies. They learn to become allies and soon friends. Schuldich muses about his first, most memorable encounters with Weiss, but most importantly Omi. Yaoi. SxO
1. Default Chapter

Hello! First Weiss Kreuz fic here. I usually do Yu-Gi-Oh fics and some Gravitation, but I've had a fetish for Weiss Kreuz fics, so here's a one- shot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or its characters  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Omi and Schildich, sorry if you don't like the couple. A bit AU-ish.  
  
Schildich muses about a certain person he loves. Schildich POV.  
  
[][][]  
  
He like music  
  
No...he doesn't like it, he loves it  
  
He loves music  
  
He doesn't care what style or genre, he loves it  
  
He could be blasting "Sleepless Beauty" from Gravitation that he likes and then suddenly he'll be listening Mozart's Symphony No.25.  
  
He sings to it, dances to it, laughs to it, and sometimes, sometimes he cries to it.  
  
You should hear him play. It's so beautiful. So full of life, so full of him. You can hear his very soul in his music. His room had so many things crammed in, if you peeked in you'd almost be insured never to come back out. Of course, I'm more of a voluntary victim.  
  
I got him to move everything out, to make more room for him. We moved all his instruments, all of it to a new room here. It's now dubbed "Kitten's Music Room" and only the privileged few are allowed in. Mainly me.  
  
I like it best when he plays the piano. His small fingers, so delicate, so deadly, they flow down the keys, fluid and full of grace. It's amazing how those same fingers have deadly accuracy when it comes to darts. He sounds like he had been trained as classic pianist, yet sometimes he'll slip into jazz where all rules change and you'll see a new kitten. And other days he'll be at his keyboard, making music that he could probably sell to a record company.  
  
It's so different to see those delicate fingers producing music fit for heaven and then remember the days when they were Weiss and we were Schwarz and remember those same fingers holding those poisonous darts, ready to kill, ready to end life on order. But that was then, this is now.  
  
He reminds me of Nagi. Nagi likes to draw. He likes to sit somewhere and draw for hours and hours. He'll draw and paint and etch and watercolor and charcoal. They'll be pictures everywhere around the house papers fluttering like doves. Pictures of Brad or Farf or me or Kitten or even the rest of Weiss. He said they have beautiful faces to draw. Or sometimes he'll draw anything that lies around the house. You know Farf's knives or Brad's newspapers or Kitten's instruments.  
  
They're so alike. They even look alike. Cherubic faces, large eyes, hair that falls over their eyes that denotes them cute from all the girls and boys. They're both artistically gifted, are dangerous as hell, and love their computers. [I sometimes seriously doubt his love to me] But I love them both in entirely different ways. Nagi's like my little brother, someone to take care of, Kitten's someone I love, someone to be with.  
  
Even when they are alike, they are different. Nagi has the face of a sixteen year old, but his mind tells you something else. It's like he's too old for his age. He's so much more...jaded...by our business. It's like what we do leave a deeper impression in his mind. Maybe it's just his powers, but sometimes he knows more than he should about life. Sometimes he just downright scares the shit out of me, but that's Nagi.  
  
It's his eyes that make him seem so much younger, so much more innocent than any of us really are. His eyes are...amazing. So brilliantly blue. Blue. It's the only way to describe them. Blue. Blue as in May-spring-sky-blue. Blue as in the-color-the- ocean-should-be blue. I call them blueberry eyes. Farf calls them angel eyes...that's never a good sign.  
  
You can tell everything about him in those blue, blue eyes of his [and of course a dab into his mind]. You can tell he's caring, hard-working [to the point of exhaustion], he forgives but doesn't forget, most of all you can tell he's seen more than any child should have, just like Nagi. Even in their differences they are somewhat alike.  
  
There'll be nights when he wakes up screaming. Screaming about something he had done or seen, screaming about being a murderer, about being covered in blood. And all I can do is stroke his hair and kiss his forehead and wipe away those tears, because he is a murderer...but so am I.  
  
Then there'll be those night when he can't sleep, afraid to sleep, so he stays up and stares at the wall or sometimes he'll be on his laptop, talking to Nagi online because they both can't sleep. I'll wake up and see those blue, blue eyes staring off onto the distance or the computer screen, blue, blue eyes that glow in the dark and seem even bigger than they really are. Shining, sparkling in the dark.  
  
Then there are things that his eyes can't tell, things that only certain special people are privy to. People he trusts. Things like he forgave Farf, but never forgot Oka. Kinda of stings sometimes, I'll admit, when he wakes up screaming Oka's name, but that's the least I deserve. After all I am the one that caused her death.  
  
I also know he hates celery. So whenever Brad cooks, he likes things healthy, and healthy includes celery. I also know that his deepest and darkest fear is that he'll be left alone one day, abandoned like he was as a child. Hell, he's petrified that one day he's going to wake up and see that no one is here anymore and that we all abandoned him. He wouldn't care if we left him locked up in a cell with Farf when he's in one of those "moods" as long as he wasn't alone. He's afraid that he's going to have to live alone one day and some nights he'll wake up screaming, not Oka's name, but screaming and crying, clinging to me to never leave him, to always be there. Then I'll smile and kiss his forehead and promise that I never will.  
  
He's a cheerful person. He very much is. He refuses to quit at any point, even if that obstacle is a person by the name of Brad. When Weiss and Schwartz had ended, when we were no longer enemies, it was Kitten that first came to our house, flowers at hand and an invitation to dinner.  
  
It took about five dinners, three luncheons, and two picnics to finally believe that Weiss was not going to attack us and that Aya didn't have his Katana hidden in his coat [he just hid his dagger in his boots], that Ken's bugnuk were left at home [he had dagger hidden too], that Youji's wire was not in his watch [it was in his pocket], and that Kitten left his arrows at home [he only brought the darts].  
  
Of course it took more persistence from Kitten to tell Brad to stop calling him Bombay that his name was Omi, not Bombay. The days of Weiss and Schwartz killing each other were over. Brad still does it, time to time, almost a slip of the tongue, but Kitten's pout will always correct his mistake.  
  
Course I don't think Brad really understands why he can't say no to Kitten. I think he's confused to a sense. He's always so stoic, cold. He almost matches Aya for coldness; they can both battle for Kingship of Coldness. I really wonder who'd win. It's almost like he has no emotions, although his mind tells me that's not true, he just doesn't act on them. Now that gives me a migraine.  
  
Nagi and Kitten, they just hit it off. Their both so young. They both should have had different lives. It should have been different; they should have had memories of sunshine and happiness. I guess fate isn't all that nice. But when they're together, you can see that they're only children. You can see that they're only teens. It's as if when they're together, having fun, just being kids, that's when it's almost normal for them.  
  
I sometimes wonder if he'll ever be Mamoru Takatori. If he'll ever become the Takatori he is supposed to be...I don't think he will...I don't think he can. I don't think that Mamoru can play the piano like him or laugh at anything like a care free child or hate celery like he does. Nah...I think that the Takatori blood line might still live, but the Takatori spirit is dead. Amen to that.  
  
[][][]  
  
I'm sorry if this wasn't at all in character. Please forgive me. I hope you did enjoy it and hopefully it wasn't all that bad. Please read and review. Thank you! 


	2. Flowers and Blackouts

Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot but because the reviewers and I thought that there should be at least another chapter to this, I decided to write up another chapter just sort of being more specific about what Schildich says. I was going to end it just there, but it seemed right to add at least one more chapter. I might add more. I'll see what the reviewers want. And to thank them:  
  
Osiris Lee: Well, this was my first Weiss fic, and I just recently found out about it, unfortunately I haven't been able to see it so I'm most likely way off on characterization. Gomen ne.  
  
Maiku-Saiyukimoto: Omi and Nagi seems to be a popular one and I find some of them sweet, but something about Schildich pulls at my heart strings...in short, I like him.  
  
PikaPika-Chiharu-chan: Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was kawaii and I'm glad you're willing to give this pairing a try. I think most find it weird...  
  
L'Ananda: Thank you, that means a lot. I think I'll start sort of an expansion of what he says about Omi. I really want to thank you for the idea. Arigato!  
  
Bitterchoco20: Thank you! Heh, I wouldn't do that to poor kawaii Omi-kun...yet...  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Omi and Schildich. Don't like, don't read.  
  
- Schildich telepathy-  
  
[][][]  
  
It was one of those days that looked as if it would rain forever, never ending, droplets of rain that splashed down the cold concrete in small rivers, only to be broken by a worn sneaker that had grown sodden and frigid to the owner of the said shoes. An umbrella was tightly clutched at one hand while the other gripped a bright vibrant array of flowers, carefully arranged to look cheerful on this ominous day. With a small sneeze the shivering figure brought the jacket closer to his body, trying to retain what little warmth he had left.  
  
A flash of lightening lit the sky and made the smaller boy stop for a moment, amazingly blue eyes mesmerized by the flash of white gold light that snaked across the darkened skies. He watched as a three pronged branch of lightening lit the skies for a brief moment before the thunderous roar made him jump in surprise and remember his goal. Readjusting the colorful bouquet so it wouldn't get hit by the frigid drops of rain he continued his trek.  
  
After ten minutes of wandering the empty streets he came upon an isolated house, large and seemingly foreboding. He could make out lights from the windows and waded through the half flooded street before opening the gate to let himself in. He walked through the sodden grass that seemed half-drowned. His sneakers were painted with streaks of mud while his socks were drenched and dirtied as well. When he finally made his way to the door it opened before he had the chance to knock or ring the doorbell.  
  
"Mein Gott! What is a katzechen like you doing in weather like this?"  
  
All he could make out of the tall lean figure was the brilliant mass of liquid fire hair that looked rumpled and mussed as if he had just gotten up. A bright smile flashed across the young face before he offered the bright bouquet of flowers that still managed to look fresh despite the fact that the holder had spent nearly half an hour in the rain, battling the fierce wind.  
  
Blinking his eyes rapidly Schildich tried to make sure Nagi wasn't playing mind tricks again for not making breakfast again. He leaned close and with a wary finger he poked at the boy's nose, eliciting a small squeak of surprise. Still not convinced he went to the source.  
  
"Nagi! Are you playing mind tricks on me chibi?!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
Bright blue eyes blinked as well, a sweat drop crawling down his face. He tugged at the pristine white sleeve and made the man stare down at him. Uncertainty and surprise still clearly written over his face.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm real, unless this is all a dream and I started sleepwalking in the rain. Anyways, these are for you...well, sort of for all of you."  
  
"Em...danke?"  
  
"No problem. I just wanted to invite you to a dinner on Saturday night, you know...to get to know each other. After all, Weiss and Schwarz are now technically over and I think we should try to be friendly to each other."  
  
Schildich held the bright bouquet in his hands, eyes staring far into the distance as the boy spoke. After a few moments of silence, only the constant drip of the raindrops and the occasional growl of lightening, the figure shifted slightly and he looked down.  
  
"We'll be there, even though I can't guarantee Farf's behavior."  
  
He gave a quick wink before letting loose a brief chuckle.  
  
"I'll try to keep him on the leash...literally."  
  
"Okay! I'll see you then?"  
  
"Katzechen, are you really planning to walk another half hour in that weather? I think not. In you come!"  
  
The overly cheerful German let a hand snag the wet arm before he could turn and forcefully dragged him into the warm house of Schwartz. A trail of wet and muddied footsteps marked their journey to the living room where a cheerful fire crackled, inviting them in.  
  
"Stay here while I get you stuff."  
  
The man practically bounced out of the room only to return back with an armload of towels and clothes. He could barely see beyond the mound of clothe, but he managed to drop them in front of the wet guest.  
  
"I stole some of chibi's clothes, they should fit you Omi...or do you prefer Bombay?"  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Ah, Omi. Well, you can change and dry and I'll be back, leave the clothes on the floor. Brad can clean it up."  
  
The German left again and Omi quickly let his wet clothes drop on the floor, wrapped in one of the many towels before drying off and slipping into the dry clothes, relishing the feel of warmth on his cold skin. As he hugged his body and scooted close to the fire he could feel his blood run through his body once more, allowing feeling to return to his fingers and toes.  
  
Schildich waltzed in with a mug filled with steaming hot chocolate and another filled with coffee. He offered both and Omi chose the one filled with the sweeter of two concoctions. Schildich sipped the strong bitter liquid and yawned, stretching his body leisurely. Omi simply stared at the flames. The accented voice that spoke made him jump in surprise as he answered a question that floated around his head.  
  
"The phone's by the couch, I'm sure the King of Iciness will excuse you absence, unless he wants you to catch pneumonia or something."  
  
Blushing he set the mug down carefully and reached for the phone, dialing the number to the Koneko. He patiently waited for the cheerfully voice of Ken to answer, knowing it was his shift at the moment.  
  
"Moshi moshi"  
  
"Ah, Ken-kun!"  
  
"Omi! Where are you? Aya's going to get an ulcer if you're not here for you shift! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm with Schildich and...um...Schwartz. You know...for the invitation for dinner?"  
  
"Dinner? Dinner...dinner...oh, yeah! Dinner! Saturday? Yeah! I remember! You're still there?"  
  
"Ken-kun! Did you notice the weather?! I can't walk another half hour in that! My shoes are wet!"  
  
"I guess, don't worry, I'll cover you then, I'm sure Aya won't care."  
  
"Thank you Ken-kun!"  
  
"No problem, ja!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Letting the phone drop to it's receiver he settled back in front of the fire, relishing its warmth. Once more the accented voice spoke out in the dark.  
  
"That Ken-kun of yours is all too cheerful."  
  
"I could say the same for you Schildich-sama."  
  
Cracking open one lazy sapphire eye he let a smirk slide into place.  
  
"So that's what I get for my hospitality?"  
  
Blushing again, Omi ducked his head and mumbled what sounded like an apology to his mug of hot chocolate. Schildich just let out a bark of laughter, sitting up properly from his armchair to take a sip of coffee.  
  
"You're too polite katzechen, loosen up. I'm not going to kill you anymore."  
  
Omi let a tentative smile dart across his lips before he engrossed himself to staring at the flames to avoid the sapphire gaze of the telepath. As a comfortable silence settle around both occupants and only the crackle of flames and the pounding of raindrop on the glass windows filled the room, Omi could feel drowsiness occupy his body and mind. That is until a certain American walked into the room.  
  
"Schildich! Why is Bombay sitting in our living room?!"  
  
Omi instinctively reached for his darts and was poised to throw them at the American when he remembered that they weren't trying to kill each other anymore. However one look at the American's cool emotionless face made him run to hide behind Schildich's armchair. Schildich only let out a lazy grin before answering.  
  
"Brad, you scared the katzechen! Be nice to our guest! Besides they invited us to dinner Saturday, remember?"  
  
Mumbling what sounded like curses in English and Japanese Crawford frowned at the obviously amused face of Schildich and the frightened one of Bombay as he peeked from behind the armchair that the lanky redhead occupied. Knowing that yelling at Schildich had no effect he simply ignored Bombay and focused his attention on the German.  
  
"Get the candles, we're going to have blackout. Tell Nagi to lock Farfarello in his cell."  
  
"Ja, ja, give me a minute! Gott, it's not like I can do this the second you tell me!"  
  
Ignoring the frown on Crawford's face the German went through his links throughout the household and found the tie that was connected to Nagi.  
  
-Chibi! Lock Farf in his cell, we're having a blackout. Get the candles too will you?-  
  
-Am I your slave?-  
  
-ja-  
  
-Well then, yes master-  
  
Even mentally Nagi sounded sarcastic.  
  
Then just as if on cue, the lights flickered for a moment before plunging all occupants in the house to darkness. In the dark only one voice spoke out, one that carried a slight accent and caused an American suppress his urge to strangle said person.  
  
"What do you know Brad? You were right!"  
  
[][][]  
  
Okay, that was going a bit long, so I sort of ended it here. I kinda like its ambiguous ending. The next chapter will most likely the actual dinner where the members of Schwartz will come to Weiss and they can have a nice get together! Mwaha! Anyways, read and review if you want me to continue or if you have any suggestions. Ja ne! 


	3. Soccer Balls and Wooden Spoons

Hello again. Here's another chapter for this fic, and I had some fun thinking this up. I know the ending on the last chapter was a bit abrupt, but these chapters will just most likely be snippets of the whole event, things that stand out. Anyways, to say thank you to those who reviewed:  
  
Anya: Thank you for pointing that out. The site that I got my information about Weiss Kreuz spelled his name like that, but from this chapter I'll do it the way you suggested it. Gomen ne.  
  
Maiku-Saiyukimoto: Thank you! I don't expect many reviews, being a new writer for Weiss Kreuz. I mostly write Yu-Gi-Oh fics or Gravitation ones. This is just like an experiment, expanding my boundaries, but thank you for the kind thoughts.  
  
Shihoshi Ryu: Thank you. My main fear was that I'd be way off character, and I hope I'm not. But it's nice to know you think my work funny, which was some part in my aim. Hopefully you'll find this one funny too.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Omi and Schuldich.  
  
Summary: The guests are coming, but are Weiss ready?  
  
[][][]  
  
It was a nice evening, the sun had just set yet the sky still retained some light, letting the color slowly deepen into the deep navy blue that made the stars seem to sparkle and glow in the dark. Street lights were lit and the soft circles of light chased away the shadows of the dark. A nice breeze fluttered throughout the night, brining with it refreshment in the air. All in all, it was a beautiful calm night...  
  
However the members of Weiss were very oblivious to it. At the moment, with the Koneko closed for the night and fan girls sent back home, Weiss was in what could only be described as a chaotic mess. Pots were being clanged, instructions being shouted, remarks being rebutted, laziness toiling, and the occasional SHI-INE from Aya when things got out of hand.  
  
Taking a closer look at Weiss and its chaotic mess, we can see that Youji had gracefully laid his body on the couch, comfortably reclined in a manner that told you he was not going to move. Hands were locked behind his head, and emerald eyes lazily drifted over the remaining teammates. The occasional teasing remark passed his lips and only provoked Aya who was desperately trying to close down on the urge to get his katana.  
  
Aya was glaring at said teammate, disapproving his lack of work as he set the table for the guests to come. His very movement showed his agitation and frustration at the lack of movement from Youji, but it was Ken that distracted him next for just at that moment a soccer ball whizzed past his head and a screech from Omi was emitted from the kitchen.  
  
Ken had intended at first to do the dusting and cleaning up after the stray objects that were strewn about the apartment, Youji's jacket, Omi's books, the occasional arrow, his soccer bag, and most importantly his soccer ball. It was that item that had gotten him off track. He was doing fine at first, making good do, putting away Omi's books and arrows', making sure that the apartment itself was presentable. However when he had gotten to his things, he got a bit distracted, first just kicking the ball to bring it to his room, but then he noticed that his foot was not hitting the soccer ball correctly and adjusted it, making sure that the ball his the intended target the bottom of the stairs. Satisfied he tried again and again, making sure he had gotten correct each time and before he knew it the ball went flying from his feet to Omi's territory of the kitchen.  
  
Omi was in charge of dinner and had occupied himself with much mixing, dicing, and tasting. His face flushed from the heat and at the moment the soccer ball that had knocked him off his feet. The wooden spoon with which he had been about to taste the soup was still clutched in his hand and when the apologetic face of Ken nervously peeked in Omi looked quite threatening with his wooden spoon and glowering expression.  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
"Gomen ne Omi-kun, are you okay?"  
  
Glower, glare  
  
"I was fine, until a soccer ball came hurtling towards me."  
  
Blush, laugh nervously  
  
"My fault Omi-kun, gomen."  
  
It was then the soccer ball came hurtling back towards it owner and Ken just barely caught it, breath knocked out of him. Wheezing Ken walked out of the kitchen with a valuable lesson in mind. Never interrupt Omi from his soup tasting or feel his wrath.  
  
Youji had then gotten up from his couch, feeling the need to take a nice stroll around the apartment. A cigarette on his lips waited to be lit and as he fumbled for the lighter, the stick of nicotine and tobacco and various other life-threatening ingredients was snatched from his lips. Pale fingers flicked the white stick in the trash can while cold eyes glared at him. Youji frowned at the aspect of his precious cigarette wasted.  
  
"Don't smoke in the apartment."  
  
"You didn't have to throw it away Aya."  
  
"Hn"  
  
Giving up on any further conversation with Aya he make his way to the kitchen where Omi was busy finally tasting his soup. Seeing that the cook was distracted he took this chance to dip his finger into the sauce and take a self taste however his hand was stopped when a wooden spoon rather painfully whacked his knuckles. Rubbing his hand he glanced down to see Omi glowering at him, wooden spoon ready at use.  
  
"Don't even think about it Youji-kun."  
  
"But Omittchi, it just looked so good I had to try it myself!"  
  
"You'll get a good taste at dinner."  
  
"Can't I just get a taste now?"  
  
"No."  
  
Youji's fingers slowly crept towards the pot once more and just as the fingers was about to dip in for a quick taste, the wooden spoon once more came into use as Youji was whacked not on the knuckles like last time, but his head.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"You've had worse!"  
  
"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!"  
  
"And I thought that Schwartz had problems getting along."  
  
Both turned to see the liquid fire mane of Schuldich and the stark almost colorless white of Farfarello's short cropped hair. Crawford stood behind them, proud and threatening as his glasses gleamed. As usual he was dressed in his suit, pristine and immaculate. One wondered if he even owned a pair of pajamas that didn't somewhat represent a suit. Nagi was dressed as a regular teen should be dressed as, jeans a loose tee-shirt. Of the four, Nagi seemed the most normal of them all and immediately wandered off to the living room after a quick wave and greeting. Omi returned the wave before apologizing.  
  
"Gomen nasi, we didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Yeah, did you ring the door bell? Or even knock?"  
  
"Youji-kun, be nice!"  
  
"Actually he's right, we picked the lock. You seemed a bit occupied."  
  
Schuldich shrugged before taking off his coat and throwing it at Youji, a grin apparent on his lips.  
  
"Go make yourself useful, you've been the least productive here."  
  
About to open his mouth Youji donned on a look of anger until Aya strolled in. He didn't even seem surprised to see Schwartz in their kitchen. He just nodded before grabbing an armful of napkins. All eyes followed Aya until he left the room.  
  
"You know, I swear sometimes he has your gift Crawford."  
  
All nodded vaguely. Then suddenly a small squeak made them turn to Omi who was hurriedly turning off the stove.  
  
"Youji-kun, take their coats and put them in the closet. And tell Ken-kun dinner's ready too."  
  
Grumbling Youji glared at the smug look on Schuldich's face before he took Crawford's coat too. Farfarello simply stared at Youji with no expression before handing him his own coat. As Crawford, Farfarello, and Schuldich filed out of the kitchen and into the living room a soccer ball flew into the kitchen again. Once more Omi was knocked off his feet and clutching his wooden spoon once more he felt his face flush from anger.  
  
"KEN-KUN!"  
  
In the living room Schwartz saw Ken frozen with a look in impending doom upon him. They followed his gaze to see an Omi with a wooden spoon in his hand, a soccer ball by his feet and a look on his face that promised much pain.  
  
"Oh, Ken-kun...you left your soccer ball in the kitchen again..."  
  
Ken took one look at Omi's face, gulped, and ran for his life.  
  
[][][]  
  
Gomen ne if that was shorter than the other chapter. I kinda felt it wasn't all that good. I hope you enjoyed reading it though. Next chapter is sort of ambiguous. If you have any ideas or anything you want to see in the chapters to come, please tell me and I might do it. I'm thinking about doing a mission scene next with both Weiss and Schwartz fighting together. Tell me if you want to see anything specific or any pairings. I'm open to all ideas. Please read and review! Ja ne until the next chapter! 


	4. Driving Privileges and Afternoon Tea

Hello again! Here's another chapter in this story...I really don't know how long this will be. I'm just going along with what I feel is the right amount. If anybody has any ideas or anything they want to see in the chapter or as a pairing, please tell me and I will consider it. I've had an Aya and Crawford pairing request so I may do that. Please tell me anything you wish to see.  
  
Maiku-Saiyukimoto: Thank you! And yes, Kenken is very clumsy...which is not good...  
  
Osiris Lee: Thank you! And yes, fear Omi and his wooden spoon! I'm most likely going to do your request since nobody else requested anything yet, so you'll get your wish! I don't think I'll do this dinner, but one at Schwartz's house. Almost similar! Sorry if you wanted to see the dinner...  
  
Bitterchoco20: Thank you! I don't know if I can do Farf very well, he certainly is very interesting, but I certainly will try!  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Omi and Schuldich, possibly Aya and Crawford.  
  
[][][]  
  
The sun streamed down in ribbons from the treetops, gliding down the concrete walkway. The sky held no clouds and only the slightest hint of a breeze wisped across the air. A car came hurtling down the street, tires screeching in protest as they sharply angles down a turn.  
  
"YOUJI!!!"  
  
Two voices yelled out in protest as they were bodily thrown towards a very disgruntled Aya. Cold amethyst eyes glared at the driver, protesting the rough treatment he was receiving. Omi was squashed next to Aya who was being sandwiched by Ken. His face was rapidly turning red from the lack air being received in his lungs. Ken was holding onto both Omi and Aya for his dear life.  
  
Youji on the other hand was thoroughly enjoying his soon to be revoked driving privileges. His dark sunglasses hung from his nose, letting sparkling emerald eyes peek over them. A feral grin stretched across his lips, clearly enjoying he sounds of desperate screams from his teammates. After five more turns, breaking the speed limit, flooring it down the street they had made it to the house of Schwartz. All three passengers were thrown forward. Luckily Aya and Ken were thrown into seats where as Omi was thrown in the space between the seats, nearly smashing his face into the radio had it not been for Youji's hand that stopped him.  
  
"Youji...you're never driving ever again..."  
  
Shakily both Ken and Omi walked out while even Aya seemed paler than usual. Youji just cheerfully whistled a tune before walking to the door. Once more before a knock could be made the door opened to reveal the smirking face of Schuldich. His mane of liquid fire was held back by his traditional bandanna and was dressed casually for once, only a blue tee and a pair of jeans. It certainly made him seem more human than ever.  
  
"My, my...it seems as if the kittens are a bit traumatized here...I'm assuming you drove them?"  
  
He let his eyes flicker over to Youji who seemed the least affected out of all of them. With a smirk he let them walk in, inclining his head the slightest bit in a mocking bow.  
  
"Welcome to the humble abode of Schwartz."  
  
Behind them the door closed on its own and as they were led to the living room, Nagi could be seen walking in with a tray of tea floating before him. As it was gently laid on the coffee table he turned to face Schuldich with a frown on his face.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
Snickering, Schuldich reached to tousle Nagi's hair, yet his hand didn't seem to be able to reach the head. Shaking his head he turned his attention to Crawford who had just appeared with a Farfarello by his side. Youji was occupying most of the couch, Ken on the remainder of the couch, Aya sat in an armchair, face nearly hidden by the shadows. Omi sat on one of the loveseats, feet barely reaching the bottom.  
  
"Brad! Weiss kittens are here!"  
  
"Don't you think I can see them you German idiot?"  
  
"I don't know, can you?"  
  
Shooting a glare towards the amused face of the redhead, Crawford began to pour the tea, ignoring the taunts that rang inside his head as the telepath teased him continuously.  
  
"Sugar?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
As the teacups were passed around, they began to enjoy the company, quiet conversations drifted from one another. Nagi was trying to get some words out of Aya as he sipped from his teacup that floated whenever he let go. Youji and Farfarello seemed to be talking about clubs, although Farfarello seemed more intent on the hurt it caused God whenever one went clubbing. Omi and Schuldich seemed to be discussing books, while Ken and Crawford were still pouring the remainder of tea and people's preferences to them.  
  
"Well you see, Aya always likes his tea just plain, pretty much like his coffee...I always think that the way you drink your tea or coffee reflects who you are really."  
  
"Yes, I guess it can."  
  
"Well, have you been to the club that just opened last month? It's supposed to be quite good."  
  
"Yes, I've been there...it causes God much pain..."  
  
"So that means it's good?"  
  
"So Aya-san, what's it like running a flower shop? And why a flower shop?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, wouldn't you prefer a different job, other then tending to flowers?"  
  
"Why do you think I work in a flower shop then?"  
  
"Well, I'm not all that fond of Hemmingway; I think he's too dry with his words."  
  
"But he has great use of imagery, don't you think katzechen?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it seems so monotone sometimes..."  
  
The chink of teacups being set down and the mummer of voices filled the room, setting in an atmosphere of camaraderie. They could all forget that once not too long ago, about two months ago to be precise, that they had all tried to kill each other. But of course nobody was thinking about that at the moment. No...they were too busy discussing clubs, books, flower shops, and tea to think about that.  
  
[][][]  
  
Gomen ne for making this such a short and pointless chapter. I know that some wanted the actual dinner scene and I actually tried to write it out, but I really didn't like the way it was turning out so I erased that and started this scene. Basically it's that Schwartz has invited Weiss over for tea...yes tea...and they're just enjoying each other's company. That's it...next time I think I'm going to do a fight scene/mission that includes both Weiss and Schwartz...you know team work and all that jazz. So until then, please read and review and ja ne! 


	5. Meditation and Concentration

Gomen ne for the slow down! I had a bit of trouble with all the stuff I had to do and then my AOL didn't work...still doesn't...so I had to resort to internet explorer...but anyways, thank you all for being patient and well, thank you for the reviews!  
  
L'Ananda: Thank you for the suggestion first, and I'm glad you thought it was well written out. [Blush] Yeah, I know it was short, but I couldn't think of any other way to end it or make it longer...  
  
Maiku: Thank you! And Schu called Nagi something like chibi, but it's up the reader to think what they like!  
  
Bugnuks and Crossbows: Well, it's just a preference thing.  
  
Donna: Thank you, so did I.  
  
Osiris-Lee: Yeah, I'll have the pairing kick in soon, but it's still in the early stages, need them to get more comfortable with each other first. [Kicks computer ] [Stops Farf]  
  
Bitterchoco20: Heh, yeah, just make sure of that.  
  
Anyways, a notice. I will be gone from the 21st to the 26th, going on vacation! Anyways, there will be no internet connection, sorry to say, so I'll have to update when I come back.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Omi and Schuldich, maybe some Brad and Aya on request.  
  
[][][]  
  
It was close to closing time at the Koneko. Aya was taking care of the last minuet buyers; Ken doing the last watering for the plants, Youji was being useful and helping Omi sweep the floors. As the last customer went on his way, Aya flipped the close sign over and tugged off his apron, the rest following his suit. As they trudged to the part of the Koneko that they lived in, Ken made himself comfortable on the couch, fighting for the right of the TV with Youji. Aya and Omi made dinner.  
  
Dinner went by and Weiss went on its separate ways. Ken was watching TV, Aya was reading in his room, Youji was getting ready for a date, and Omi was doing his homework upstairs. It was a normal night, nothing out of the ordinary. For the moment at least...  
  
As Youji waved his goodbye and opened the door, he was greeted by the faces of Schwartz. With a blink he stared at them, wondering why they were coming to the Koneko for no apparent reason.  
  
"Because we have a mission. If there were no reason to be here, we wouldn't be here."  
  
Youji frowned at the German telepath's smirking face. With a sigh he let them enter, going back to his room to change into his normal clothes, muttering about losing a perfectly good date for the sake of a mission. Ken peeked out after seeing the sigh of Youji stomping away.  
  
"Schwartz?"  
  
"Siberian."  
  
"Erm...welcome?"  
  
"We're not here for a visit...we have a mission, bring down Abyssinian and Bombay."  
  
Ken blinked at Crawford's business like tone before shrugging it off.  
  
"Erm...sit down..."  
  
Ken wandered off to the base of the stairs, yelling out his teammate's name. Aya of course came down immediately; face not showing an ounce of surprise at the unannounced arrival of Schwartz. Youji came sauntering down too, dressed back to his casual clothes, a look of grumpiness and disappointment clearly written across his face.  
  
"So who do we have to kill today?"  
  
"Where's Omi-kun?"  
  
Nagi's voice interrupted Youji.  
  
"We cannot start without Bombay."  
  
With another grumble Youji frowned at being cut off.  
  
"He's most likely killing his ear drums."  
  
With a sigh Aya glared at Youji before rising to get Omi. He returned soon with Omi with him, a sheepish smile covering his lips.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't hear Ken-kun."  
  
With a shrug Crawford continued on, business toned.  
  
"Target's supposed to be a business associate of Takatori. It's not much of a matter of security alarms or such; it's more of his guards. He's got the standard security, but he's armed himself with guards that could easily outnumber us."  
  
"By how many?"  
  
"We'll be outnumbered at least three to one, maybe more. We'll have to take them all out and send one person to take out the target. It won't be easy, but it's not the hardest mission."  
  
"When are we being sent out?"  
  
"We have another hour or so. It's close by, not too far."  
  
"Fine...we'll get ready, prepare for being outnumbered, think your strategies through. I don't want anything sloppy happening. We do this quick as possible."  
  
Aya stared hard at each Weiss member, making sure that they could feel the weight of his words. Aya stared at Crawford as well, eyes cold and calculating.  
  
"How do you plan to attack?"  
  
"I thought we could split them into two groups. Have them distracted and have one of you slip in with on of us."  
  
Aya stared at Omi, eyes asking the silent question.  
  
"Hai Aya-kun, I'll do it..."  
  
"Wait...Aya, you're sending Omi?"  
  
"He's the only one that can access the security without getting caught. It'll take too much of a team effort for one of us to go and have Omi walk you through the security. This way, all three of us can fight them and only one person goes after the target."  
  
"Not to worry, the katzechen will be with me."  
  
Schuldich gave a little wave before staring off into space again. Omi nodded before going back to his room. Aya too climbed the stairs, disappearing from view as Youji just continued to lounge at the couch. Ken simply started a conversation with Nagi, giving off no exterior sign of any thought to the mission. Schuldich however sighed, standing from his position on the couch and climbed the stairs as well, provoking a look from Youji.  
  
"Don't worry; he's gone off to meditate."  
  
"Meditate?"  
  
Farfarello nodded before fixing his gaze on the white wall like before, disregarding Youji's face.  
  
"Why does he need to meditate?"  
  
Farfarello slowly let his eye fix onto Youji, blinking before he answered.  
  
"How would you like it if there were thousands of voices screaming in your head?"  
  
Schuldich slowly knocked upon the door he knew belonged to Omi. When he received no answer he opened it, finding the boy on his desk, laptop open and typing away. Headphone covered his ears as the occasional word slipped from his lips before he dissolved back to humming. Smiling at the image of such a normal teen he slowly tapped Omi's shoulder. Startled Omi jumped, turning to face the redhead.  
  
"Ah, Schuldich-san. Gomen ne, I didn't hear you...again..."  
  
"Don't add the –san...it just doesn't go with my name...anyways. Omi, you said? I need a kinda quiet place...you think you can provide me that?"  
  
"You can stay here if you don't me being on my laptop...may I ask why?"  
  
"I need to meditate a bit. Helps me sort out the voices in here."  
  
He touched his forehead with a pale finger. At Omi's nod he smirked and sat on the bed, one of the only places that weren't occupied. Surrounding the room was a keyboard in a corner, a violin and cello lying in their cases, and large piles of sheet music adorned a shelf. Omi's computer was switched on with what looked like a report on the screen while the laptop looked like the security of the building.  
  
Seeing that the boy was busy, Schuldich sighed and closed his eyes, letting darkness sink around him. The voices seemed to rise in volume until he began to breathe in steady breathes, pushing out with each breath, the voices, creating a wall around the ones that he didn't need to hear. A soft hum filled his head as the number of voices decreased to those around the city.  
  
Omi stared hard at the screen, studying the security that was set around the building. It was standard, the sensor motions, the guards, although he had more than normal people did. The target was supposed to be in the office. If he could go through the ventilation system and get a clear shot with his darts...but the chance that the slits in the ventilation system were side enough for his darts was doubtful.  
  
Maybe he could catch him when he went out in the halls...but that would make it hard not to be caught by the guards...but maybe with the telepath it could be done...if Weiss and Schwartz had most of the guards distracted, then with a few well places darts or arrows and help from the telepath, he could easily take out the target.  
  
Satisfied with himself, Omi shut off the laptop and began to fill his darts with the proper concoctions. He laid out some tranquilizers, some paralyzing liquids, and poison for the target with some spare just in case. As he meticulously dipped the tips into each solution Omi stole a glance at the still figure of Schuldich.  
  
The German's face was relaxed, still, as if he had fallen asleep, but Omi could see the eyes under the lids moving. He was just in deep thought...perhaps something like a trance. The fiery hair was held back by the bandanna, securing the stray locks away from his pale face. The thin lips moved periodically, repeating words that were probably being said in his head. Once in awhile, the thin brows would twitch into a frown. Relaxed, Schuldich looked different. No harsh lines that traced the eyes, no scathing smirk or comment, just quiet and calm.  
  
Omi wrinkled his nose at thinking too much about the telepath and focused on his task, making sure that his darts were well coated. Letting them dry he meticulously wiped his fingers, making sure no trace of poison or tranquilizer coated his hands. He didn't want to suddenly drop dead in the middle of battle! With a sigh he dropped the rag in the trash bin and stretched. He glanced at the clock, noting that he would have to get ready soon. Chancing a glance at the telepath, he hid in his closet and hurriedly changed.  
  
Upon coming out he noticed that the German was yet to move. Curious as to what he was doing, Omi inched to his bed, sitting next to the still figure. He waved a curious hand before him, but received no response. Pursing his lips, Omi laid a gentle hand onto the telepath's, surprised when the fingers automatically curled up to his, trapping his fingers in Schuldich's hand. Flushing, Omi tried to pry them lose, yet they remained stuck. The rough calloused fingers seemed to have an iron grip and as Omi tried to tug his own fingers free, Schuldich began to shift. Frozen with embarrassment, Omi stared with wide eyes at the German.  
  
Narrowed sapphire eyes fluttered open and automatically looked down, seeing small fingers trapped in his own hand. Blinking he looked to his right, staring right into large amazingly blue eyes. Letting go, Omi jerked his hand away and flushed a bright red.  
  
"Gomen ne, Schuldich-san...I didn't mean too...I was just trying to wake you..."  
  
Omi ducked his head, embarrassment evident in his voice. With a blink and a shrug, Schuldich rose; stretching just like Omi had a minute ago.  
  
"I said drop the –san, and I don't mind. After all, why should I when I get to hold the hand of a beautiful little katzechen?"  
  
Schuldich purred out, a smirk on his lips. Omi grinned nervously before rubbing his fingers. Schuldich sighed and rubbed his fingers too, glancing down at Omi who was turned away from him, packing away his darts and arrows. Schuldich rubbed his hand, remembering just how warm the fingers were in his hold before shaking his head and heading out the door.  
  
Omi breathed a sigh of relief and frowned at his fingers. He felt them tingle the slightest bit. It was just Schuldich. Just Schuldich, nothing to get so worried about. However his mind told him it wasn't from worry that his fingers tingled from, but for now, he ignored that thought.  
  
[][][]  
  
Eh, a bit long, but still, it's an update. Sorry it took so long again and sorry I won't update for about week. I don't think this is the best chapter I've written, but please read and review! Thank you and ja ne until the next chapter! 


	6. Naive or Hopeful?

Hello again! I'm back from my vacation and I had a great time! Given, it was scorching hot, but overall it was fun! Sorry if I kept you waiting. Anyways, this chapter will be sort of a continuation of the last chapter, basically the actual mission. Sorry if I botch it up really bad. It's really hard to do action stuff.  
  
L'Ananda: Not to worry he wills...in fact Omi won't be the only singing or playing! It most likely will come up soon!  
  
Maiku: Thank you! Yeah, it would be bad if Omi just suddenly died because of his own carelessness.  
  
Osiris-Lee: Yeah, Schuldich and Youji are just meant to bicker with each other. And yes, I will try to fit Aya/Brad in somewhere. It might not be as blatant, but I'll try. Takatori is dead by now, so technically Schwartz is not working for him. I know they go off to do more bad stuff, but this is a bit in the AU area.  
  
Bitterchoco20: I know, but I had to have Schuldich calm down a bit. Thinking about it for awhile, I decided that clubs wouldn't really work well with his telepathy, but I'll make him cope . And yes, nothing can surprise Aya...not even if green monkeys started to take over the world using bananas...  
  
Bugnuks and Crossbows: No problem, I had a feeling that something was cut off. I hate it when does that. Anyways, thank you. I know it's an odd pairing, but actually I think the first fic that I really liked was an Omi/Schuldich pairing and it just kinda stuck onto me. I'm glad you're willing to try a story not for the sake of a pairing, but by the way it interests you. As for his name, I think it's spelled both ways. I'm not quite sure, but many people spell it either Schuldich or Schuldig, I think it may be the Japanese version. It might be a preference thing. I'll go check online. I use whatever spelling I come upon and so I'm sorry if I was wrong.  
  
Warning: Yaoi between Schuldich and Omi, also Aya and Brad as a side on request. People dying.  
  
-Schuldich's telepathy-  
  
[][][]  
  
Fingers flexed experimentally before a soft sigh was emitted. Large eyes were fixed on the screen that let out a harsh glare, brows knit in concentration. He typed in a few keys, watching with careful eyes. When the lights flickered out around him, he smiled, satisfied at his work.  
  
"Bombay, you done?"  
  
"Done Siberian, I'm going in now."  
  
"Right, good luck."  
  
Shutting off his laptop he stowed it into his backpack, glad that Kritker offered top of the line technology. He could hardly feel the machine on his back. Making sure that his darts were within easy reach he stood, eyes darting around the empty hallway.  
  
"Ready katzechen?"  
  
Omi nodded ears keen on the noise that could be heard faintly through his headpiece. Schuldich closed his eyes momentarily, taking in the time to make sure they truly were alone. With a nod both made their way quietly up the building, using only nods and hand motions to speak. Schuldich's telepathy came in handy.  
  
-Take a right and the door at the end of the hallway should be his.-  
  
-How are we doing this?-  
  
-You have to lure him out.-  
  
As they reached the tall oak doors, Omi carefully hid his small body in a dark corner, the darts glinting in the shadows. With a mental nod, Schuldich made one of the potted plants fall, hiding himself behind the door, weapon trained to shoot just in case.  
  
A thick body carefully peered out, eyes alert and narrowed. In the dim lighting Schuldich could see the gleam of a gun, but before it was even fully drawn a dart whistled to him, burying itself into the fleshy neck. With a gasp the man pulled it out, wildly trying to find the assailant. Just then another dart seemed to appear in his hand, making the gun drop to the ground. He scrabbled for it, sweat apparent on his round face. Sneering in disgust Schuldich watched as the body suddenly went into convulsions, hands no longer searching for the gun but scrabbling at his throat as if an invisible hand was choking him. It was over in a matter of mere seconds, the body went still and the hands fell limp from his throat.  
  
After a few tense minutes of waiting, Omi crept out, blonde hair shining in the light. Schuldich quietly stepped out as well, a sneer on his lips as he stared at the corpse. With a nudge with his foot, Schuldich made the Armani clothed arm move further away from him. Omi was calmly collecting his darts once more, enclosing them in a plastic bag, carefully keeping them hidden away.  
  
"Abscheulich."  
  
Omi vaguely nodded before looking up. He carefully watched the German before rising. The sapphire eyes were narrowed in disgust, lips pressed together to form a thin line. Curiosity perked Omi picked his way across from the corpse and stood by Schuldich, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"Is there a reason not to?"  
  
"Is there a reason to?"  
  
"He's corrupt, he's ruthless, he's evil. He's like the bastard Takatori was. He only wants power, money, submission. He's not different then the others."  
  
"How do you know? He could be a good person deep inside. Maybe he donates money to the orphanage or has a daughter or is kind to his employers. You don't know!"  
  
With a smile that held a sharp sarcastic twist Schuldich shook his head.  
  
"He could have killed an innocent man, he could have embezzled money, he could be cheating on his wife. How can you still believe in such goodness in world that doesn't believe in good anymore?"  
  
"I believe in good. Doesn't that count? And if nobody did then Weiss wouldn't be here. Therefore good is still believed."  
  
"You're a naïve katzechen, but if that's what the price is to keep some good here, might as well. You're an odd one katzechen. You kill and still, you're innocent in so many things about the world."  
  
"I'm not naïve or innocent, I'm just hopeful."  
  
Omi smiled and tugged at Schuldich's hand, pulling him down the dim corridors.  
  
"We should go back now. I'm sure Aya-kun is worried."  
  
With a snort Schuldich let himself be pulled.  
  
"Don't worry...Brad knows we're still alive."  
  
[][][]  
  
Erm...done? I kinda was going to continue off and I was actually writing but then I realize...hey! It's crappy! And it wasn't coming out as I wanted it to be. Anyways, I hope it was okay. Sorry for the wait. Read and review and hopefully you won't find it as inadequate as I did. Thank you and ja! 


	7. The Great Pillow War

Gomen ne minna-san, I didn't mean to take such a long time to write...I got extremely lazy due to being summer vacation...; forgive me. But anyways, I'm back to writing and updating for the moment...that is until the next strike of laziness hits me.

Maiku: I know, I decided that there needed to be more Schu and Omi.

Osiris Lee: I know I had trouble trying to think of what kind of stuff he would coat onto his darts...

Bitterchoco20: I know it was short, but it just ended properly there so I left it like that.

Bugnuks and Crossbows: Wow...that's a nice review...thank you! Thanks a lot. I know that Omi seems to be a very classical music person at the moment, but wait until Christmas rolls around...I might have something for him! I see...I hope you don't mind if I spell his name Schuldich for the fic. I'm using it now and I don't want to change it in the middle, especially because I got used to it...sorry to say ; and I'm glad you think I portray Omi well, thank you! [Feels flattered] And for the sake of the plot, let's just say Omi cooks...or it was his turn to cook...or whatever you wish to think! And of course I'll continue it! Nope, not stopping!

Erm...not much to say now...on with the fic!

Warning: You know by now...Omi and Schu, Aya and Brad, still taking requests. Maybe some Schu angst here...

[][][]

It was one of those lovely days where the birds chirped and there was a breeze that made it bearable under the hot sun. School was finished for the day and it was his day off from the Koneko. Omi smiled at his own good fortune as he made his way down a now familiar street, kicking at a stone. Upon entering a rather empty street he knocked on the imposing doors of Schwartz and blinked. When was the last time he had to knock? Schuldich usually opened the door before he could knock and greeted him with the usual German nickname.

Humming thoughtfully to himself Omi waited for someone to answer the door. After a few more moments of waiting the stark colorless hair and shimmering amber eye of Farfarello peeked out, blinking at him curiously.

"Nagi-kun wasn't at school today and I dropped by his teacher to ask for his work...can I give it to him?"

Farfarello, Omi had learned early on, was not one to say much. He just opened the door wider and allowed Omi to pass by, entering the large house that Schwartz occupied.

"What happened here? Did you do it?"

Farfarello shook his head, not really offended by the question. It did look as if he had gone through the room in one of his fits, but for once it wasn't. Chairs were upended, down from the pillows scattering the floor, sofas torn up, and broken glass sparkled around the floor like a mosaic.

"Schuldich."

Omi eyes were riddled with doubt.

"_Schuldich_ did this?"

At Farfarello's nod several gunshots echoed throughout the house. Omi squeaked at the surprise, but Farfarello simply climbed the stairs, not bothered by the sudden noise. Curious Omi followed Farfarello and stood by Schuldich's doorway in shock.

There was Crawford looking calm and collected as always although Omi caught a few swears in English. Apparently looks were very deceiving. Nagi seemed to be holding the German back by a force field. The German however was nothing like the man Omi was used to seeing. Fiery hair was tangled and matted with sweat, eyes fierce and dangerous as he tried to vainly claw at Omi. He shrieked words that made no sense, a jumble of languages that ranged from German, Japanese, English, French, and a mess of others Omi couldn't tell. Crawford held in his hands what seemed to be Schuldich's gun.

"Good afternoon Bombay."

"Good afternoon Crawford-san...Ano...is Schuldich okay?"

"He'll be fine."

"Crawford, stop talking to Omi-kun and help me already!"

"Excuse me."

The ever polite Crawford left Omi blinking as he helped Nagi subdue the rabid Schuldich who swore, cursed, and tried to claw, kick, bite, punch anybody close by. After much struggle Crawford had managed to look Schuldich in Farfarello's room, shrieks of rage echoing in the room and then a sudden silence. Crawford turned to find Omi helping Nagi clean up the mess in the German's room. A folder of Nagi's homework lay on the bed, the only thing in the room that was still in one piece.

"Is Schuldich okay?"

"He will be fine Bombay."

"Schuldich gets into these fits after a really hard mission or something that strains his mind too much. It causes cracks in his shields and tends to make him go crazy for a day or two. At least he didn't try to jump off the balcony this time..."

With a sigh Nagi lifted the books and onto the rightful shelves, wincing when the remainder of a desk collapsed. As they cleaned the room they could hear Schuldich from the Irish man's room. Sometimes there'd be raging and ranting, filled with swears in different languages, most of the time mixing together so that it couldn't be deciphered. Other times random laughter could be heard. They'd be filled with periods of quietness in which traces of mumblings could be heard.

"He'll be fine Omi-kun. He's done this before."

"It's just that...he doesn't sound fine."

"It's just the telepathy taking over his head. He's hearing thoughts in a range that could circle the world. He just needs time to let his shields repair themselves, but until then the thoughts are all unfiltered and he's feeling all the thoughts and traces of the emotions of those thoughts. He should come out of it soon."

"Very soon, give him another half hour."

True to Crawford's words in a half hour all traces of mad laughter, ranting, and mumblings ceased, only to be replaced by a very tired sounding yet normal Schuldich pounding on the door.

"Open the fucking door Brad, I'm back and have a killer migraine."

On Crawford's command the door opened and a pale German leaned against the doorway, a trickle of blood trailing down his chin. His face was wane and exhausted, a hand covering his eyes. Crawford laid a hand on the man's forehead, seemingly making him feel slightly better. Omi closed the curtains, making sure that no light entered the room as Nagi pulled down the sheets, making room for Schuldich. Gratefully the German slid in.

"I'm fine katzechen, you can stop worrying now."

Schuldich let a ghost of a grin slide over his lips before closing his eyes in sleep, face relaxing and hand falling to his heart, where it lay still. Crawford ushered both boys out of the room and closed the door, nodding them a good bye. Minus Farfarello, they started to clean living room, sweeping up the glass and down, setting up the chairs.

"Why does Crawford-san stay with Schuldich?"

"Well, I asked Schuldich once and it has to do something with the fact that Crawford can keep his thoughts to himself and it gives Schuldich total silence for once. It helps him get over his headache. He'll be just like himself tomorrow, save he'd be tired."

"I see."

"Why are you so worried Omi-kun?"

Omi blinked in surprise and shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed at the question.

"He's a friend now. I just wanted to make sure he was okay."

Nagi just grinned and caused Omi to blink again, color rising in his cheeks.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Nagi-kun!"

Omi threw a pillow at Nagi and that started the Great Pillow War, which only ended up in creating more of a mess than before. However, both boys decided to leave it to Crawford and crept out of the empty house in favor of the park.

[][][]

Erm...short and random...hope you don't mind. The next might be more on Schuldich and Omi...dunno how long it'll take though because I have to do work from school now. I still have a book and a half to finish before school and they're for my thesis, so I really need to pay attention. Sorry if it takes longer then usual for me to update. Please read and review! Thank you, ja!


End file.
